What If
by IllogicalIsLogic
Summary: What if the people who found Data on Omicron Theta were not Starfleet officers? What would Data be like?


Note: If Data seems out of character its slightly on purpose. I am trying to create him as how I think he might have been before the Academy and when he was found. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

Data's eyes sprung open for the first time in what seemed like a very long time and was immediately made aware of company: four odd looking creatures which Data's files classified as Ferengi.

Data felt his fingers twitch slowly. The cold had numbed his circuits and biomechanical parts and he moved awkwardly though he did not feel the cold.

The Ferengi hissed and moved back staring at him curiously. "It is frozen." They hissed to each other. "It is awake though. It may not be frozen for long. We must make our move quickly."

Data understood their conversation, but did not immediately process it. He was preoccupied with the quickly dissipating sluggishness in his neural net. As the sluggishness dissipated Data accessed his memory banks for information on the previous events. He recalled being switched off following the downloading of the colonist's memories and logs, but before that he could not remember anything. He found this curiously disturbing.

He slowly stood up and the Ferengi drew back with hisses and surprise. Data looked at them curiously, meeting their eyes with his own pale ones. One of the bolder Ferengi moved forward.

"You are an...android? I have heard of your type though I have never seen one. What are you called android?"

"I, I am Data." Data answered automatically.

The Ferengi smiled a pointy-toothed smile and said slowly, "Android Data, I am Commander Rif of the Ferengi vessel Fetaer. We would welcome you aboard." The other Ferengi nodded enthusiastically, smiling their pointy-toothed grins.

Data had always had trouble deciphering human emotions and expressions and the Ferengi's were even more alien to him. Data attempted to make sense of the gleaming white toothed grins, but could not create any theory as to their meaning. The Ferengi did not wait for an answer, but put a blue nailed hand on Data's arm. Data, lost and feeling the circuitry equivalent of lonley, allowed himself to be led from the only home he had ever known into a small Ferengi vessel. As the ground lifted away Data experienced a strange feeling of almost what his father would have called loss. His circuits, which had become so used to Omicron Theta now had to readjust at the sight of his home disappearing and finally shrinking to the size of a pin tip.

Data slowly turned away from the view to find the Ferengi Captain watching him. The Ferengi Captain smiled his white smile again and observed Data closely while estimating the price he could sell him for.

An android, an intact one at that! The only known one of it's kind would fetch a high price with any race. Perhaps even the self important humans would deign to deal with them now! But the android would need some new clothes. The grey, drab cloth it wore did nothing to enhance it's bright golden skin or curiously expressionless gold eyes.

The Ferengi on an impulse put out a hand and brushed his fingers along Data's own. His skin was smooth, but his hand was rough and banded with veins and subtle muscles which moved beneath the skin as Data's hand moved from beneath the Ferengi's grip.

If Captain Rif had been aware of the strength Data possessed in even one hand, he may not have been so quick to lay his short, stubby fingers on the androids own tapered ones, but Data, programmed for nonviolence tempered by his own self preservation made no move to hurt Captain Rif, but slowly withdrew his hand considering it odd of the Ferengi to touch him in such a familiar way. None of the colonists had ever attempted to physically contact him and he was not used to the feeling of another's skin against his own and had no knowledge of how to react. Not even his father had touched him much. The Ferengi ignoring the androids withdrawal rubbed his own hands together.

The android was certainly worth a lot and if he played his cards right he might be able to come away with enough money to buy a wife! Captain Rif with this in mind carefully locked Data away in one of the crew quarters and walked back to the command bridge filled with a sense of destiny and excellent fortune.

Data observed his new surroundings as impartially as one might a stone. He found the quarters cramped, but certainly not uninteresting for in the corner was a small, out of date, but operating computer. Data moved towards it seating himself behind the console. His fingers flew as he easily bypassed the security on it and accessed the main computer banks. There was so much he needed to know. What, for example had happened to the colonists? He looked up the information and background on the Ferengi vessel the Fetaer.

There was so much information that it would have taken a human being a year to have read through most of it, but in less then an hour Data had processed most of it.

The Fetaer was a trading ship which had traded and stolen frequently in this area before and had visited Omicron Theta in search of valuables only to have found nothing to be alive, save the sole survivor, an android called Data.

Data found for a minute he felt curious at the idea that all those that had been around him were now gone, but then, Data intrigued with the mention of his own name accessed the Captain's personal logs. In it was a log dated to just twenty minutes ago. It was recorded in Ferengi, but Data had quickly become fluent and listened to the recorded message with interest.

"I, Captain Rif am about to become famous as the sole owner and possessor of the one and only intact Android. It is my due, this good fortune, but I am pleased all the same. The android is perfect and as soon as I find a willing buyer I shall sell him for the highest price."

Data drew back from the screen, having the circuitry equivalent feeling of disturbed. Suddenly Data's acute ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and Data quickly withdrew from the computer just as the Captain appeared.

"Android. You are very lucky to have fallen into the hands of I, Captain Rif! Soon you shall belong to another, but have no fear, Captain Rif will make sure you are sold into good hands." The Ferengi practically chortled.

Data frowned. "I am sorry sir, but I find it odd that you would "sell me." Am I not a citizen of Omicron Theta and possessor of my own rights? Do I not belong here with you?"

Rif dropped his smile. "Your an android, Data. Androids don't have their own rights. Androids serve as they are told. How well were you programmed my little droid?"

Data's frown deepened and he appeared perplexed. "Droid? My programming is complete. Pardon me sir, but what is a droid?" The Ferengi started smiling again. He clapped on hand Data's shoulder. "You will sell well." And he turned and left.

Data was left to replay the scene. He knew he must try to assimilate into this knew culture and he quickly absorbed the way the Ferengi Captain talked and tilted his head and the way he moved. He found the idea of being 'sold' disturbing, but stored the idea away for later contemplation. Data had learned early, assimilate or deactivate.

"These are for you. You should change into them immediately. You have visitors."

The smaller crewman of the Ferengi vessel presented a small stack of clothing to Data. Data nodded and tilted his head into the approximated motion of the Ferengi Captain and said in the same manner and copying the Captain's imperious nature. "Thank you. You may go."

The Ferengi stared at him confused before turning and leaving quickly. Data surveyed the clothes. Some oddish golden color in a cut and style he had not seen before, but classified as 'lower level Ferengi clothing.' Data quickly changed clothing tugging on the golden, braided shirt to fit.

There was a hammering on the door. "He's in here." Data heard muffled voices speaking behind the door. If an android could feel uneasy then Data would have been, but as he had no emotions his face was blank and his manner calm as the door opened and four people entered.

Two of them appeared to be higher level Ferengi. The other two were the Captain and one of the crewmen.

"This is it, sir. The android I told you about." And the Captain grinned that pointy toothed grin. The other two Ferengi smiled with equally pointed teeth. "Indeed. A fine looking specimen. What do you call it?"

The Captain bowed. "It is called, Data, sir."

The 'sir' scrutinized Data's face and then asked, "What is your knowledge of Vulcans, Android?"

Data calculating the Ferengi Captain's own obsequies manner attempted to bring his features into a similar leer, but found it was more then his facial muscles could handle. "I am fluent in Vulcan and know basic rituals and customs of the Vulcan people."

The Ferengi sir beamed, choosing to ignore the Android's odd facial expressions as a minor malfunction. "Excellent Captain! This will work out fine." The Ferengi sir put a hand on Data


End file.
